


Bite Me

by bukkunkun



Series: The Desecration of A National Novel [2]
Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Biting, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Bruises, Cannibalism, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, shit this is so kinky i'm, that au where elias is an aswang and ibarra finds it kinda hot???? ? ?? ?? ???? ? ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me what to do."</p><p>"Bite me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> An AU inspired by the comic [Tabi Po](www.tabi-po.com) by Mervin Malonzo. 
> 
> OKAY SO I GOT BIT BY A FUCKIGN WRITING BUG I HATE MY FRIENDS
> 
> NO I DON'T I LOVE THEM PLS THEY GIVE ME LIFE
> 
> tl;dr so elias is an aswang that is hungry as frick. cue the consequences. that is it that's the fic

He was deathly hungry. It had been days—nearly a week? He wasn’t sure. His vision was fading in and out of clarity, and his hands trembled for no reason. His mind was in disarray, and he was irritable, with an insatiable hunger and thirst that was like the most annoying itch he could ever get.

He hated not feeding for a while.

Especially now, of all times, when he was to ask Crisostomo to emphasize with his views on revolution, but now at the brink of a violent verbal sparring he wasn’t sure if his mind could still keep up with everything that was going on, much less put up an actual argument in the steadily-heating debate he and Crisostomo was having on action and inaction and the grand scheme of waiting and moving.

He swayed, teetering dangerously, eyes narrowing on the young aristocrat as he continued to speak, words jumbled in his mind as he could only concentrate on paler skin and soft parting lips in an appealing snarl around words probably meant to sting, to insult, but the haze of need made it impossible to understand anything he was being told.

He settled for, “You don’t know what it’s like.” Bitterly snarled from a mouth desperate for blood and flesh and—

He froze. He could hear the sound of rustling. Metal clicking together in the barrel of a gun. Uneven, nervous breathing. Loud, thunderous heartbeats. The shifting of a military uniform.

His mouth watered, and his eyes flickered left and right as Crisostomo scowled at him and grabbed him by the collar of his clothes.

“Pay attention to what I am telling you.” He snarled.

“Unhand me,” Elias panted instead, the smell of fear and nervousness tantalising to his hunger-wild mind and in that moment he dearly wished that Crisostomo was not around for this.

The young man held on and seethed, “ _Bite me_.”

It was like a monster uncaged. The next moment an animalistic snarl escaped the man’s lips and he tackled the surprised Crisostomo to the ground, nose pressed into the crook of his neck and hands wildly roaming over silk and buttons, pulling them aside as the scent of _human_ filled his senses—

“Elias!” the gasp came as teeth dug into soft skin and the monster receded from his mind to see he had bitten into Crisostomo’s exposed shoulder. He gasped, scrambled back and, panting, stared wide-eyed at him as he sat up slowly, panting, flustered, usually-neat hair mussed. Slowly fingers reached up to the bleeding bite and quietly Crisostomo breathed, “You bit me.”

“Oh, God, Crisostomo, I am so—” the momentary lapse in humanity ended and the monster wrangled its way back into consciousness as Crisostomo’s eyes widened in shock.

Elias’ eyes were… black, not _red_ , right?

The scent of fear was getting closer and Elias could hear the sound of boots against soil—a Civil Guard officer. What a poor, unfortunate soul.

“Stay here.” Elias managed, and before Crisostomo could speak, he took off with inhuman speed, leaving in his wake a gaping Crisostomo.

In a few moments, the youth shook his head and hurriedly got to his feet, not bothering to fix himself as he ran after Elias into deeper shrubbery, deeper into the forest they had hid in.

* * *

The poor officer stood no chance against Elias’ hunger and desperation. The speed he hurtled at the man was brutal, his hands even more so as he tore off limbs with little effort, his mouth relentless as teeth blunt and ready aimed straight for the throat, cutting off any scream that could happen, spilling rich, fresh  _warm_ blood into his mouth, and with more and more pouring in, he could feel his strength return and the haze around his mind abate.

Hurriedly he feasted on the internal organs first—instinct told him to chase after the last vestiges of the warmth of life, and he left the heart last—beating to the very end, still richly-warm as the first organ he stuffed into his mouth.

Next came the muscles, and he headed for the largest groups—the warmest and more nutritious than the other bits, but not quite as the organs. Still they were just as filling, so he scarfed it down as much as he could until the haze in his mind was gone completely and he was—mostly—himself again.

Panting, he pulled away for the first time since he began to feed and he let out a sigh of relief. At least Crisostomo didn’t see all this. How terrible that would have been! He was, though, covered in blood—the sheer barong would have to be replaced, he thought with disdain, such was a downside to not feeding for days—and that would be difficult to explain to the inquisitive young man.

Still, he will find a way. Definitely. He nodded and tossed aside what was left of the corpse into the bushes for any foraging animal to eat. It would be difficult if Crisostomo found that.

“Elias?” a weak voice spoke up and he froze in horror.

“Oh, God.”

He turned, slowly, fearfully, to see Crisostomo standing at the edge of the clearing, eyes wide and staring right at the blood pooling in Elias’ mouth.

“Oh, God, oh, God,” he began to stammer, getting up as Crisostomo hurried over to him as he shook his head wildly. “You—you _saw_ —I’m a monster—”

“You are no monster. Not a demon. Elias, you are my Elias and you are _not a monster_.” Crisostomo firmly stated, his hands (smooth, lovely _clean_ hands, never meant to touch something as dirty as him) squeezing his arms. “Elias, flee from your fear and return to me.”

“You saw what I am.”

“And I know why.” Crisostomo replied softly, easing Elias to sit down across him. “You were protecting us, weren’t you? You knew.” He sighed, and pressed their foreheads together, unmindful of all the blood between them. “I am… so sorry for yelling at you earlier, I—I didn’t know.”

I was just hungry, Elias wanted to say, but his hands came up to Crisostomo’s shoulders and he pulled the young man away. “I am sorry I bit you.”

Crisostomo chuckled. “Lifestyle hazard, I’d imagine.” He glanced down at his shoulder, still exposing the bleeding bite, and flushed a little. “Still, I admit I had not expected you would do such a thing—granted, I _had_ assumed you weren’t…” he trailed off, not sure what to say.

“A monster?” Elias supplied, and Crisostomo snorted, shaking his head.

“I had assumed you weren’t different.” He said instead. “But this… this is interesting.”

“You’re not disgusted?” Elias asked.

“I said I knew your methods, but it seems I assumed wrong.” Crisostomo continued, as if Elias hadn’t asked him, “But still, your methods are yours. I have nothing to hold against you.”

The pilot stared at him, before sighing exasperatedly.

“I also admit that I did not expect I would, well,” Crisostomo laughed, a little embarrassed, “Enjoy it? Being bitten, I mean.”

Elias froze at that, and he looked at the aristocrat, who flushed and chuckled nervously.

“You must think I’m strange.”

Elias sighed, and pressed his face into the crook of Crisostomo’s neck, as he did before, smearing blood on his skin as he breathed in copper and sweat and the young man’s scent as he pressed his lips to the purpling area where the bite still bled.

“Out of the two of us, my friend, I think we can both agree that _I’m_ the strange one.” He murmured against the cut and bruised skin, and in his arms he could feel Crisostomo flinch and stiffen up. “Although, perhaps, it is the both of us who are strange.” He pressed a kiss against the parted maw of skin and Crisostomo’s blood smeared his lips. His tongue darted out to taste it and he hummed approvingly into the unbroken skin over the stretched tendon.

“Perhaps.” The weak reply came and hands clutched at Elias’ bloodstained barong, fisting in the fibre as they trembled not unlike the way Maria Clara’s hands do when she swooned. A smile spread over Crisostomo’s skin and teeth brushed his pulse point, his breath hitching as he fought to keep it in, earning him only a small chuckle of amusement.

“Tell me what to do.” Five words, sensually murmured against vulnerable flesh, teeth capable of ripping it apart like it was nothing brushing against the thundering of his heartbeat, in a low, rumbling voice sent shivers and spikes of arousal shooting down his spine.

“Oh, God,” his voice trembled, as hands scrambled to tug lightly at Elias’ hair. “I, I—”

“I am your debtor, oh Crisostomo Ibarra.” Elias purred into the bruise and he could feel the involuntary flinch of pain from the man beneath him. “How can I be of service to you?” he slowly licked up a hot stripe across the bite wound, earning him a gasp of pain and surprise and _something else_ and beneath him Crisostomo bucked. He growled approvingly and ground down, pressing him tight against the soil beneath them. “Tell me what to do.” he panted heavily into Crisostomo’s ear. “ _Please_.” His voice lowered an octave and rumbled slightly and Crisostomo thought his world quaked instead.

An involuntary shiver of pleasure. A tiny gasp. Flushed cheeks.

A moment of silence passed, before weakly, he spoke up again.

“ _Bite me_.”

It was almost inaudible past the rushing wind and the rustling of the leaves and the birds of the night calling and the river flowing, but it was also so loud Elias heard nothing else.

“As you wish.”


End file.
